The Winter Inside Of Me
by Bishie Hunter Neko
Summary: [COMPLETED!!!] My first Tamers fic. Rika is filled with contempt for human nature, after Takato moves away, breaking a promise. When Rika and Takato are forced to think things through, things could go either way... R&R please!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon in any way, shape, or form, so please don't sue me. Thankees! This is my very first Tamers fic, so I'm not sure if it's any good. If it's good, yay! If it's not, erm... This story might turn out to be a Rukato, but I'm not sure...  
  
_Italics: _ thinking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Prologue  


_I love it when it snows. _ The icy wind bit at Rika's cheeks and whipped her trench coat around her legs._ All those stupid people are inside, instead of spreading happiness... _Rika shuddered at the word.  
  
The wind blew snow down the streets of Tokyo, moaning between the apartment buildings. Everywhere, there were bright lights and tree, clebratng the arrival of the Christmas season.  
  
But these symbols of peace and joy stirred no emotion within Rika's soul. They, and the people who put them up, were just validating Rika's contempt fro human nature itself. _Fools..._


	2. Never one of them...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape or form. I tape it ever Saturday though, does that count? :winks: This fic is a Rukato, so please don't read it if you don't like it! R&R please!  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.1  


I'm home, Rika shut the door behind her and kicked off her shoes.  
  
Hello Rika! her grandmother called from the kitchen.  
  
Not bother to answer, Rika walked down the hallway to her room, unbuttoning her trench coat._ I wish I could have stayed out there forever. Alone..._  
  
Rika shut her bedroom door and hung up her trench coat. Sitting cross-legged on her matress, she took out her ponytail and brushed her hair so it hung long and straight down to her shoulders.  
  
After checking to make sure no one was looking, Rika padded over to her desk and reached underneath one of the drawers to get an inconspicous little book.  
  
Brushing the dust off the front cover, she opened it, instinctivly turing to the right page. A page with a photo of Takato and a caption on it: Summer 2050'.  
  
A wave of sadness rose up inside Rika and she pushed it back._ God Rika, what wrong with you?_ she thought scornfully, _You're becoming one of them..._  
  
Renamon, come here, she commanded.  
  
Yes Rika? Renamon appeared, crouched down, her svelte body tense, What is it?  
  
Slap me, Rika said coldly. Renamon opened her mouth to protest, but Rika insisted, Don't question, just do it.  
  
If you're sure... Renamon lightly slapped her paw across Rika's cheek,   
  
Rika looked disappointed, I know you can do better than that.  
  
Very well, if you insist... Renamon smacked Rika hard across the face, leaving a red welt.  
  
Thanks. I needed that, Rika put on her coat and stalked outside, leaving Renamon standing alone, shocked.  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


A/N: Well, that's what happens when you're extremely bored in Hum. Review please! 


	3. Takato's Guilt

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon in any way, shape or form. And I still don't own the movie! Rukato ficcy.  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.2  


Takato paced the floor of his room._ She's unhappy. I know it. They're paying the price for my broken promise._  
  
I'm sorry, Takato said._ There, that should be better..._ The weight of guilt still lay heavy on his heart._ But it's not. Of course it's not._  
  
Takato started up his computer. As it whirred and beeping, he spun slowly in the computer chair._ Maybe an email will help. She'll actually receive it..._ He pushed his brown hair out of his eyes and began to type:  
  
Hey Rika,  
How's life back in Tokyo? New York is pretty cool, but it's not the same without you.'_ Ew, that's not what I meant to say._ Delete. But it's not the same without you bossing me around.'_ Better. _ How's Lee and the gang? is Kazu as annoying as he used to be? Tell Jeri I said hi.  
  
Miss you,  
Takato.'  
  
Takato re-read his message._ Yeah right, goggle boy. Like that's going to make her feel better... But... I don't think anything will. _Send.  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


A/N: Takato guilty... Aw, poor guy.


	4. Fire can melt ice...

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. Please don't sue me. This fic is sorta a Rukato, but sorta not, so I'm confused. I forgot to mention this before, but there are some name changes:  
**Henry Wong becomes Lee Jenrya  
Suzy Wong becomes Suzi Jenrya  
**I loathe the name Henry.  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.3  


Lee listened to Suzi playing with Terriermon and Lopmon._ Poor guys, what did they do to deserve that?_ He walked over to his window and looked down on the snowy streets below. The were empty, except for a solitary figure trudging along.  
  
_Rika,_ he knew instinctively. He took his digivice out of his desk drawer._ Why? Why is Suzi a digi-detined? And why? Why is Rika behaving like this? She was finally warming up. Then Takato moved away, and she's worse that she was. But why?_  
  
Lee put his digivice back into his drawer and grabbed his coat.  
  
he yelled as he ran past the kitchen door, I'm going for a walk!  
  
Lee! It's freezing! Mrs. Jenrya protested, but her objections were met by a slammed door._ Never mind then._  
  
Lee ran out the doors of his apartment building, Rika, wait up! The icy wind roared through his flimsy jacket as he raced down the street.  
  
Rika whirled around to face Lee as he caught up to her. What is it, Lee?, she said, her voice threatening.  
  
every nerve in Lee's body was screaming _Shut up or you'll be creamed!_, but he continued, I was wondering what's wrong.  
  
Whadda ya mean? You're almost as crazy as goggle boy, Rika smirked.  
  
You've been all cold since Takato moved away. Why?  
  
Rika's lavender eyes widened in shock, then narrowed again, That, Lee Jenrya, is my business, and my business only. Renamon, come and get rid of this creep.  
  
Renamon appeared nearby and started towards Lee.  
  
Er... Ah... Lee stammered, I'll get rid of myself, thanks. You don't need to bother... He started to walk away, but Renamon's paw on his shoulder spun him to a stop.  
  
Come here Lee, she whispered, I need to talk to you about Rika. Lee nodded, and Rika stalked away, satisfied.  
  
Lee asked, crossing his arms against the cold. Renamon perched on a bench and explained her worries.  
  
Lee agreed after she was done, I definitely think it has something to do with Takato. But what?  
  
Renamon said slowly, Fire can melt ice...  
  
Your point? Renamon's metaphor finally clicked, Oh... I get it now...  


  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


A/N: The lights are on upstairs! Review please!


	5. I wish.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I still do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. I don't know who actually owns Digimon, I just know it's not me. This story is possibly a Rukato so...  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.4  


Rika reluctantly ate one of her grandmother's cookies as she checked her email.  
  
You've got mail! A computerized voice said brightly. She shuddered at the cheerfulness of that statement as she scrolled down through her nearly empty inbox.  
  
_Forward, forward, forward, and... Something from Takato?!_ Rika opened the message and quickly read it.   
  
Damn you Takato, she muttered under her breath, Damn you and your simplicity.  
  
Rika's grandmother walked up behind her, Rika, what's wrong?  
  
Rika stood up, I've been abandoned so many times you'd think it wouldn't hurt anymore, Rika laughed derisively, I wish.  
  


~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  


A/N: Poor Rika. I guess Takato's attempt at cheering her up didn't work. Where do I go now?! I need ideas!


	6. You won't forget that.

Disclaimer: ^begs^ Please, PLEASE, don't sue me. Because... ^drumroll^ I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form! This ficc be a Rukato and contains itsy bitsy swearing. R&R please!  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.5  


Takato tossed and turned, trying to get some sleep. The early morning light filtered through the curtains, casting faint shadows over his crumpled blankets. Something was bothering him.  
  
Takato rolled out of bed and padded over to the computer, being careful not to wake Guilmon. Across the hall, he heard one of his parents stir.  
  
The dim light from the computer screen cast an eerie glow over the half dark room._ She's angry._ Takato blinked the sleep out of his eyes as the icons appeared on the desktop. _All because of me. I don't know why she trusted me in the first place, but she did. And look what happened._  
  
A light flashed on the screen, indicating new mail. Takato warily opened the message, noting it was from Rika. What he saw broke his heart.  
  
I know what you're playing at, Matsuki. And you know what? It's not going to work. I don't want to pretend we're friends who live far apart, because you're not my friend. You're a bastard Takato Matsuki. You won't forget that.'  
  
A lump grew inside Tkato's throat. Not bother to shut it down properly, he pressed the power button on the computer and banged the chair against the desk.  
  
Too upset to change, Takato ran down the hallway and threw a coat over his pyjamas. His mom called out to him as he ran out the down, but he ignored her.  
  
Takato's shoes clattered against the apartment stairs as he ran down them, Rika's words echoing in his head. _You won't forget that..._  
  


~~~  


No... No... Takato sobbed, huddled on a bench in some obscure park. The wet snowflakes turned to rain as he poured out his emotions._ It's even too miserable to snow._  
  
I've failed her. I've failed them all. I'm a terrible person! The rain slowly soaked his thin pyjama pants and drenched his fleece jacket. It's all over. Everything...  
  
Traffic gradually started to move, and headlghts peered through the gloom, illuminating Takato's shaking form, before flicking on to the next bush.  
  
Eventually, Takato's heart-sobs ceased, and he watched the distant horizon as the faint glow of sunrise appeared. His hair was plastered against his tear-stained face and the final rain drops sent shivers through his body.  
  
The clouds covering the heavens split open, revealing all the glory of the new day. _You won't forget that..._  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


A/N: Well? Was it good? I think I'll a Rika chapter after this and... Then what?! Review please!


	7. Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in any way, shape, or form, so please don't sue me. This ficcy is a Rukato, and contains bad langauge. ^coughs^ If you dislike either of those things, please do not read this, then flame me. Sound good? R&R!  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.6  


Rika stalked across the playground, discman blasting.  
  
What's fine? a soft voice behind her asked, Yo don't sound fine.  
  
Rika whipped off her headphones and turned around, prepared to nail the speaker with an icy glare. She relaxed a bit when she made eye contact with Jeri.  
  
It's a long story. You wouldn't be interested.  
  
Jeri raised her eyebrows, I think I would, she replied, Come over here and tell me about it. Jeri walked over to a bench and perched on the edge. Rika followed reluctantly. _Damn._   
  
Nothing's fine, Rika said haughtily, Happy now?  
  
Jeri said simply, If that's the case, then why is nothing fine?  
  
Rika sighed with exasperation. _Of all the people..._ Well, I don't have a dad, my mom is an airhead, and I recently called my former boyfriend a bastard. That's why nothing's fine.  
  
Jeri smiled sympathetically. I know how you feel.  
  
Rika snarled, How could you know how I feel?! You've never experienced anything like this!  
  
As soon as those words left her mouth, Rika regretted them. Slowly, deliberately, Jeri said, Actually, I think that's not true.  
  
Rika buried her face in her hands as Jeri carefully explained why, neatly setting out the facts so Rika would understand, never whining, just explaining. Through her fingers, Rika saw a solitary tear trickle down Jeri's cheek, following the line of the long scar on her face.  
  
It's okay Rika, Jeri was saying, Get it all out. Everybody has to cry sometime. Rika tensed. _She thinks I'm crying! But, she can't! I'm not! I won't! I'll never cry, because that shows I have emotions, and emotions is what got me here in the first place. But emotions make you human, and if I don't have them, then... Fine! I won't be human at all. _  
  
In spite of all her efforts to keep her feelings hidden, Rika felt tears wetting her cheeks._ No... I can't cry. Because tears are from emotions, and emotions cause pain. _ I don't want any more pain.  
  
Pardon me, Rika? Jeri put her hand on Rika's shoulder, I missed that.  
  
Rika shrunk away from Jeri's touch. Oh. It was nothing. Rika saw Jeri's doubtful look, _Not.  
  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Neko's note: Well, what do you think? I know Rika ranted a lot about emotions but... Review please!


	8. It suits you.

Disclaimer: Still do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. Ha! Now you can't sue me! Any how, this ficcy is a Rukato, just not right now. There is some bad language, which is why it's rated... PG. Please R&R!  
  
_Italics_: thinking   
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.7  


Takato bit his lip. This wasn't good. It wasn't the first time he'd had a bad dream and woken up to darkness, but the darkness usually lessened after awhile.  
  
He reached down to pull the covers over his head and discovered, to his considerable shock, that they weren't there.  
  
he murmeredm and felt the space around him, hoping he had just fallen out of bed. No such luck.   
  
Takato rubbed his eyes and opened them again, praying that he would wake up from this nightmare. He almost bit through his lip in horror when he noticed his hands were glowing. And his arms. And his legs.   
  
Takato curled up in a little ball and closed his eyes. _When I wake up, this better not be here._  
  


~~~  


Takato leapt to his feet, heart pounding. Something was coming towards him! Desperate for contact with anything, he raced towards the appoarching figure. _Why is it glowing baclk? That's not possible in the dark, is it? I should turn back, but it looks so familiar though, like..._  
  
Takato skidded to a halt in front of her. What, why, how?!  
  
Stop acting like a gibbering idiot, Takato, Rika paused, gathering herself for another attack, If you can help it. Takato gaped silently, the white glow around him increasing rapidly.  
  
Rika slapped him and he froze. Stop it, freak. She took advantage of his immobile state to look him over with a critical eye.  
  
The glow of innocence, Rika finally stated, It suits you Takato. That and happiness, she shuddered. What a disgusting emotion. Emotions are sickening things themselves, really. The black fire shrouding her limbs suddenly flared scarlet, and Rika laughed at the horrified expression on Takato's face.  
  
What's wrong, sunshine? If you can't stand the heat, stay out of the fire! Rika walked away, her shameless laughter being absorbed by the darkness. But not before it reached Takato's ears. _Oh my god. What have I done to her?_  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Neko's note: Yes, Rika is acting very queer, I know. But she'll get better, I promise. Review please or email me at psycho__neko@hotmail.com ^smiles^


	9. Mind Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. I do own this plot though, so if you steal it and I catch you, I will sic... ^ponders^ Deathscythe on you! ^winks^ Beware...   
  
_Italics:_ thinking, dreams, etc.  


  
Ch.8  


Rika sat cross-legged on what she presumed to be the floor. She had only been in this dark dimension for six hours or so, maybe more, but she had already found her spot. She stared at the smooth matte circle before her, and watched as it absorbed all the light around her.  
  
Rika closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them again, the surface of the pool had changed.  
  
A small girl sat on the front step of a house, clutching a teddy bear.  
  
_She looks like Suzi, _Rika observed. The girl turned her head a bit, and Rika realised who it really was. _That's not possible... It can't be me, can it?_  
  
Daddy, where are you going? the smaller Rika called.  
  
The scene changed to show a man getting into an expensive sports car. I'm going on a vacation, Rika-chan. I'll be back soon, I promise.  
  
the girl protested. A woman, who Rika knew to be her mother, came outside and picked her up. The smaller Rika struggled a bit, then relented.  
  
Her mother stood on the porch with a twisted smile on her face. _She_ knew he wasn't coming back.  
  
Rika kept her hand clasped around her wrist to stop herself from lashing out at the fading scene. Her knuckles turned white from the effort of controlling her anger. _How dare this place mess around with my memories! I won't allow it. I will **not** allow it!  
  
_

~~~_  
_

Rika said softly. Her hair hung long and straight down her back, the ends almost brushing the bow at the back of her dress.  
  
Yes, Rika? Her mother perched on the edge of a chair. In the background, Rika's grandmother stirred a pot in the kitchen.  
  
Is Dad ever coming back? He's been on an awfully long vacation. Almost three years now...  
  
Her mother sighed. You're eight, Rika Nonaka. Surely you know. She stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Know what? Rika asked, following her mom.  
  
Know that he's not coming back. Rika's mom said simply.  
  
Rika's eyes filled with tears of grief, then narrowed with a flash of anger. Mom! Grandma! How could you have kept this from me?!  
  
Her grandmother sighed. You were... You **are**, so young... So fragile... We couldn't tell the truth.  
  
That's not an excuse! Rika yelled, livid. On impulse, she darted to a drawer and grabbed a pair of scissors.   
  
Rika took a fistful of her long auburn hair. You told me I should keep my hair long because Daddy liked it that way! Kind of selfish, when Daddy's not here!  
  
No, Rika... Her grandmother protested weakly.  
  
This is what I think of that! Rika clipped off her beautiful hair, letting it fall to the floor around her feet.  
  
And this! Her now chin-length hair swirled around her face as she held up her wrist, displaying a delicate bracelet. This bracelet was the promise that we would always be together. A broken promise, a broken bracelet! Rika wrenched the bracelet off her wrist, snapping the chain.  
  
I hate you! I hate you and your lies! Rika's grandmother hung her head in shame as Rika stormed away. Her mother just stood there, showing no remorse, but no pleasure either.  
  
The image of the two women faded and was replaced by a blue-blackness. There was a soft click', and a shaft of light revealed Rika's face, framed by her recently shortened hair.  
  
She pushed her quilt off her legs off her legs and padded to the doorway of her spacious room, clutching her flashlight tightly. There was no light coming from any of the other rooms in the house, so she slipped down the corridor to the kitchen.  
  
It's got to be here somewhere..._ Rika shone the flashlight around the room, briefly dispersing the darkness. A faint glint of reflection caught her eye. _There..._  
  
She scooped the bracelet into her hand and fled back to her room.  
  
I think this will be needed later, she whispered. Her anger from just a few hours ago was gone, but Rika Nonaka would never trust again. Until..._  
  
Rika's eyes snapped open. _Damn it!_ She had let herself fall asleep, vulnerable to this dark dimension.   
  
Tell me, she screamed, What are all these mind games for?!_  
  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Neko's note: I know my editors were a little bit confused about this chapter, so I just want to clarify some things:  
Both Rika and Takato are in this weird dark dimension thingy  
The bits about younger Rika are dreams, memories or random scenes that I added   
I don't know what's going to happen next, but everything will be okay!!!  
  
Does that help? I hope so. Please review, or email me at psycho__neko@hotmail.com!  
  


*~Beware the rabid **Duo **fangirl~*


	10. A Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. So there. ^sniffs^ This fic is a Rukato/Takruki/Takato+Ruki, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Although, I suppose you've gotten this far so... Never mind. Oh! And, I feel the urge to state the fact that this fic was begun before I saw the end of 03, so it does not acknowledge things that happened. (Like Ryouki! ^heh^)  
  
_Italics_: thinking  
_...Italics... _: flashbacks and dreams O_o  
  


Ch.8  


Alertness returned slowly to Takato's still body. The temperature of the darkness was quite comfortable, but he was still trembling. Rika was still close by. Takato had heard her scream.   
  
In a way, this knowledge was comforting, but another side of Takato was starting to wonder.  
  


~~~  


As much as she disliked it, Rika was drifting through her life in memories. Watching herself grow older moer quickly than she should have, as a layer of ice protected her heart from love and compassion.  
  
_...Rika strode down the crowded sidewalk, her mind lost in the music coming from her headphones. A colourful poster caught her eye, and she turned, almost disdainfully, to look at it.  
  
_Digimon Card Game Championships. _Digimon. The word brought thoughts of battle to her mind. Championships. To be a champion, you had to be ruthless. She could be a champion. She **was**_**** _one.  
  
Rika smiled. I'll be the Digimon Queen....  
  
...The announcer lifted Rika's hand high into the air.  
  
Ladies and gentleman, the champion!  
  
Rika didn't jump up and down or wave. She didn't even smile. There was no need. She was the queen...  
  
...Her heart was pounding. Rika had never felt so afraid. The dark shapes closed in on her, talking in hushed voices.  
  
Be my Tamer...  
  
I'm the strongest digimon...  
  
We'll be invincible, you and I...  
  
Then Renamon came out of the darkness like a beam of light, dispersing all the dark shapes. As soon as Rika saw her, she knew they were perfect for each other. The would fight, and they would win...  
  
...And they did. Rika and Renamon battled ruthlessly, destroying every digimon they encountered. Then they met...  
  
_Rika frowned. She never she had been so cruel. _I alienated so many people. I treated Renamon like and tool, rather than a living creature with feelings. Reliving my life, it's such a strange feeling. Mine was so bleak.  
  
_

~~~  


Why do I still care. When was the last time Rika even tried to be nice when she was unhappy? If there had been such a time, Takato couldn't remember it. _Then why am I still trying to earn her forgiveness? The next time we have a fight, she'll just go back to being cold.  
  
Juri. _If there was anyone who deserved Takato's affection the most, it was Juri. _But still I was Rika's slave.  
  
...The red hot metal sliced a path down Juri's cheek. She didn't even scream. She just crumpled to the ground. Takato screamed though. He screamed enough for all the Tamers. Lee rushed to Juri's side, Rika surveyed the scene, a worried expression on her face, and Suzi wrapped around her legs. And Takato still screamed...  
  
_

~~~  


..._Takato. She was his dream girl'..._ Rika smiled slightly at the memory, although at the time, she was, typically, disgusted.  
  
_...Although she hated to admit it, Takato's charm was irresistable. His and Guilmon's antics brought a light-heartedness to into Rika's life that wasn't there before...  
  
...And he came over to her house too. That was embarassing. But she started engoy his company, and that mortified part of her. The rest of her actually liked it though...  
  
_He melted the ice, he brought an end to the winter inside of me, Rika whispered. It sounded very cliche, but it was true. When Takato cam einto her life, he added something to the bleakness: hope.  
  
And when he left... _I shouldn't have been so hard on him. It wasn't his fault. Even when he was in New York, he kept trying. He never broke his promise.  
  
... Takato said quietly.  
  
  
  
I have a... He cleared his throat, A present for you. Rika tried to pretend that she wasn't surprised as Takato reached into his pocket and produced a small box. You once told me about a promise bracelet you had. I have a promise too... I promise that we'll never be apart, ever.  
  
Takato smiled as Rika tentativly accepted the box and, shyly, returned the smile.  
  
You changed my life Takato, Rika said softly, I promise... I promise that I will never alienate you, or **anyone**, ever again. Thank you....  
  
_Rika removed one of her wristbands, exposing a thin gold chain. In one spot it had been patched together with a bit of wire. On it there was one charm, a small gold heart. _I broke mine.  
  
_I forgive you, Takato... Even though she remembered her promise, her proud, stubborn side kicked in. But only if you admit your mistake.  
  


~~~  


..._Juri didn't ever sulk or complain. She was always so proud, even with the scar curving from her jsut below her right eye to her jaw. She was always so happy...  
  
_Takato sighed. A mistake, that's what it was.  
  
_...We're moving to New York, I have to go, Takato choked, I'm really, really sorry, Rika.   
  
Rika's eyes narrowed, No! No, you're not! I don't know why I ever trusted you, Takato Matsuki! And Rika had never spoken to him- nicely -again...  
  
...I'm sorry Juri. I'm moving to New York, maybe for forever. I don't know. Takato strained to hold back his tears.  
  
Aw, it's okay Takato. Don't worry about it. Juri gently hugged him. I still love you, you know that?...  
  
_That was the difference, clear as day.  
  
You don't deserve me, Rika.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Neko's note: Finally, the next chapter! ^heh^ I think it's the longest yet, too... Anyways, what do you think?! Pretty please review? Suggestions are much appreciated!  
  
psycho__neko@hotmail.com


	11. Plane Tickets

Disclaimer: Gah... Feeling not creative... Um... I do not own Digimon Tamers in any way, shape, or form. Thank you, from Telus. Oh, and I don't own Telus either! ^ ^*  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch. 9  


Aiee, I though I'd never find you! Rika exclaimed irritably. Takato looked at her with a twisted smile, and said nothing. She looked at him in annoyance, Could you stop that, Matsuki? Anyways, I've decided something, Takato rolled his eyes and Rika fixed him with an icy glare. _What's wrong with him?_  
  
I've decided that, if you admit it was stupid of you to move away, I'll take you back! Rika smiled sweetly and waited for Takato to grovel at her feet.  
  
God, that's just like you, isn't it?! Takato erupted in an explosion of temper. YOu treat people like dirt, then you expect _them _ to apologize and miraculously become friends with you again! Well, I've got news for you, _Makino_. It doesn't work that way! In fact, I've decided you don't deserve me, because you're an ungrateful bitch!  
  
Rika looked shocked, then recovered quickly, like the hardened fighter she was. Fine! You were never worth my time anyways!  
  
The two gave each other a final glare and started to walk away in opposite directions. Rika stopped after a few steps and turned around, staring at Takato's back as it became blurrier and blurrier through the tears. How could he just walk away from her? How could he just destroy everything, all her happiness, just like that? And yet... _That was what I did...  
  
_Rika couldn't bear it anymore. All her techniques of alienation and coldness stolen and thrown back in her face. The fact that it was all her fault, her idea even, in the first place made it worse.  
  
Rika dropped to her knees on the black floor', burying her head in her arms, and sobbed hysterically. _Oh, God... Oh, God... This is all because of me. I ruined so many people's lives, their happiness, because I was too selfish to accept it when things didn't go my way._  
  
Takato! Please, come back! I'm sorry...  
  


~~~  


-I'm sorry... Takato spun around. _Did she actually say, I'm sorry?_ He could see Rika sprawled on the ground, sobbing, and repeating over and over again, I'm sorry... I'm sorry...  
  
Takato raced back to Rika, dropping to the ground' by her side. He shook her gently, Rika, it's okay!  
  
No. No, it's not, came the muffled reply. Rika raised her head and stared at Takato.  
  
Rika, don't do this to me. I love you!  
  
Prove it, Rika said sadly, I know you're just trying to make me feel better.  
  
Takato smiled, If you insist. He pulled Rika up into a sitting position and kissed her.  
  


~~~  


Rika went stiff with shock, then relaxed as ecstasy flooded into her body.  
  
Takato broke the kiss and lifted Rika to her feet. C'mon, let's blow this black hole! He grinned cheekily and both Tamers joined hands and ran like bats out of Hell for the horizon, which brightened like a sunrise as they ran. Brightened like their future.  
  


~~~  


Rika hunched over, her head in her hands, and Juri's hand rested on her shoulder. _Wha? But, how? Where's Takato? Was it all a dream? _Rika tried to relax and think things through.  
  
One of her wrists felt cold, and so did her bare legs under her uniform. Rika straightened up and saw that one of her sleeves was rolled up so that the gold charm bracelet on her arm was prominently displayed. She was just so... Happy, regardless of the cold. _It was real..._  
  
Oh my God, Juri! This is the best day of my life! Rika gave a surprised Juri a quick hug and raced off to school.  
  
Juri watched her go, her arms hanging limply by her sides. _What was that?_  
  


~~~  


The shock of Takato's wet pyjamas against his skin forced his eyes open in shock. Takato sat on the bench, blinking in the golden light of sunrise, his hair frozen to his head.  
  
That wasn't real? Takato remembered the strange weightlessness he had felt, running hand and hand with Rika. Was it all a dream? On his almost frost-bitten hands, he could see the marks left by Rika's fingernails where she had pinched him playfully. Takato sat there for awhile, overcome by an inexplicable urge to by a plane ticket.  
  


End!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Neko's Note: Well? How was it? ^grins^ I finally finished, I'm sooo proud of myself. Looking back on this story though, all I have to say is... MOOD SWINGS!!! I think I need to plan things better in the future. ^eh heh^ Review and I'll love you forever, except not that way! ^grins^


End file.
